


Queen of Hearts

by Ampaseh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bullying, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Episode: s03e22 Heavydirtysoul, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Освальд тоскует по ней. Он каждый день носил за ней зонт, он каждую неделю носит ей красные хризантемы. Он донашивает за ней Готэм.





	Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasha_Holler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/gifts).



Все знают, где застать Освальда в хорошем настроении — в центре «Айсберг Лаунж». Здесь он сияет улыбкой, заключает сделки, просматривает новых артистов, подаёт руку для поцелуя. Нежничает с каждым, включая ледяную скульптуру. Редко казнит. 

Он сам сделал так, чтобы все знали. Сам сотворил свой оазис благодушия. 

Рядом с Эдвардом он всегда был лучше.  
Сильнее.  
Некоторые вещи не меняются.

— Почему ты называешь его «дорогой мой мальчик», вы ведь одинаково старые? Ой! В смысле, — мямлит Айви, — одного возраста…  
— Не лезь не в своё дело! — кричит он, а она улыбается до ямочек на щеках. Его поддельные вспышки гнева веселят Айви, как хлопушки с конфетти.

* * *

Освальд тоскует по ней. Он каждый день носил за ней зонт, он каждую неделю носит ей красные хризантемы. Он донашивает за ней Готэм. Когда нужно успокоиться, Освальд царапает щёку, возвращая хоть на миг хищные острые ногти, въевшуюся в пальцы вонь ментоловых сигарет, запястье, от которого душно пахнет мускусом, жасмином и ванилью. Эта рука побьёт, но потом непременно приласкает. «Мальчик мой, — слышит он. — Дорогой мой».

Освальд по-прежнему видит перед собой её глаза: один тёплый, умный и вкрадчивый, а другой — показатель истинной силы, почти неживой и прекрасный.

— Поменяйтесь местами, — командует он.

Виктор нехотя встаёт по левую руку от Бриджит. 

Вот, теперь хорошо.

* * *

В тех снах, где приходит мама, он всегда ребёнок. Школьник. Если взрослый, то рядом Фиш.  
Это кажется самым несправедливым из того, что случалось с Освальдом.

Его предавали люди — ничего, люди всегда предают. Это в их натуре. Один лишь Джим Гордон предал его сколько, десять? Дюжину раз? А ведь он (был) из хороших. Он был его другом.

Его предавали ноги, и собственный разум, и (пожалуй, это наиболее унизительное) пару раз в младших классах его предавал мочевой пузырь.

Но сердце — оно всегда оставалось ему верно. Оно вело его и направляло, утопило и возвеличило.  
Сердце досталось ему от мамы.  
Осталось ему от мамы.

* * *

Гертруда Капельпут спит на городском кладбище, прильнув к плечу любимого мужчины, вдыхая аромат свежих, едва срезанных лилий.

Чуть восточнее — памятник из черного мрамора, без дат. Мария Мерседес “Фиш” Муни. «Я была жива, я умерла, я снова жива». 

Ма-рия.  
Ма-ма.  
Две настоящие королевы Готэма.

Могилу на окраине опять осквернили. Так нельзя, но «нельзя» в этом городе значит «обойдётся дороже». У самозванки Барбары Кин не осталось родственников, разве что Джим, и это ещё одна причина.

«Подчини этот город или спали дотла». Всеми мостовыми город стелется под ноги Освальду и не хочет гореть.  
Ах, как славно жить в Готэме!  
Умирать здесь куда хуже.

* * *

О короле непозволительно распускать сплетни, но Айви не сплетничает — она рассказывает сказки:

— Даже мысли о нём причиняли Пинги боль! Поэтому он раздобыл его и…  
— Видели мы этот шлем.  
— А, нет, я про Эскимошку, — беззаботно говорит Айви. Пора бы выйти к ним и закончить этот балаган. — Влюбляться больно, — добавляет она серьёзнее.  
— Больно. — В голосе Виктора горечь замешана на мечтательности, и Освальд впервые чувствует с ним общее. Не прошлое, не цель. Родство.  
— Мы с Селиной поклялись никогда не влюбляться, — соглашается Бриджит.  
— Я тоже не буду! — решает Айви.

Хромая к двери кабинета, Освальд останавливается, чтобы послушать.  
Это редкий звук — Виктор Фрайс впервые смеётся.

* * *

Отпустив обслугу, заперев двери, оставив верхний свет, Освальд усаживается за барную стойку и долго, с наслаждением плачет, не пряча лицо от своего визави. Истерично хохочет, икает, и ему не стыдно.

«Шносвальд», так они его называли. «Маменькин сынок». «Урод-Кобблпот». Он и тогда плакал, быстро усвоив, что плакс бьют меньше. Но и тогда вставал, отряхивался и задирал подбородок. Это не слабость, это всегда было его истинной силой, она и позволила спокойно произнести: «Да, я любил тебя. А ты меня нет».

— Я выжил, Эд! — кричит он, размазывая слёзы. — Я живой! Хоть знаешь, каково это?

Ледяная скульптура беспомощно поднимает руки, пасуя перед неразрешимой загадкой.


End file.
